Enlaces
by K plateada
Summary: El destino conduce a House hasta el punto que él más desea...


_Publico de nuevo... Me gustaría recuperar ese "algo" que os gustó de Tatuaje (algunas sí me lo habéis dicho), pero por ahora sea lo que sea no lo encuentro... Pero bueno, se dice que a andar en bicicleta sólo se aprende andando en bicicleta, y creo que es aplicable también a lo de escribir..._

_Historia que en principio no pensé que fuera por estos derroteos, pero que terminó en esto... Intenté que quedase más o menos suave... No sé... veremos... Para todas las personas que leéis y sobre todo para aquellas que con sus desvaríos contribuyen a este tipo de cosas de forma consciente o inconsciente... _

ENLACES

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo de esta mañana?

Había abierto la puerta, y ella había entrado sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Llevaba una blusa blanca muy en su estilo, lo que no le cuadraba tanto era la falda vaquera… Demasiado corta… al margen del hecho de jamás la había visto con algo que se le pareciera ni de lejos.

Ella avanza hacia él y cierra de un portazo sin miramientos.

Dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro, y se quedó justo en frente a escasos milímetros. Ella no se achantó, no se movió ni un ápice. Eso le gustó, esa forma de enfrentarse a cuáles quieran que fuesen sus intenciones…

En un movimiento rápido, la agarra de la nuca y captura sus labios masajeándolos con los suyos propios. Se toma su tiempo para saborear cada rincón, al tiempo que empuja su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Su mano derecha viaja hasta su muslo, y eleva la pierna hasta su cintura ascendiendo cada vez más arriba con sus dedos. Seguía apretándola contra la puerta con fuerza, mientras la mano que guardaba su nuca resbala sobre su pecho. Aprovechó el camino para desabrochar los botones de su blusa y empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre el sujetador. Los movimientos se sucedían cada vez más deprisa…

Al tiempo que hace esto, ella tomaba la iniciativa en cada beso… más rápido, más profundo… Quiere ser ella la que lleve las riendas. Él no puede controlar el deseo que ella despierta, y tras liberarla de su blusa, hace lo propio con su falda.

Nota como las manos de su empleada bajan a la hebilla de su cinturón, poco después de haberle quitado la camisa. Detiene sus intenciones, y aún pegada a la pared en que él la ha confinado, le agarra de las nalgas y le obliga a chocar contra su vientre percibiendo mayor dureza a cada segundo. Ella le roza, le presiona más fuerte, le tortura… y a pesar de lo mucho que intenta contenerse, deja escapar un gemido de placer. La siente sonreír satisfecha…

Finalmente ambos de despojan mutuamente de la poca ropa que les queda sobre el cuerpo. Sus pieles se tocan y cada segundo de contacto sólo sirve para incrementar el deseo.

La quiere, y la quiere ya… Intenta entrar en ella, así… de pie… Su pierna a penas duele… el momento es ideal. Pero ella no va a ponérselo fácil…

Cuando se dispone a cumplir su objetivo, ella se mueve para evitarlo. Se queda con las ganas y trata de apaciguar sus ansias presionando su torso contra el suyo, sin darse cuenta de que sentir el roce de sus pechos le excita más.

Lo intenta una segunda vez, pero el desenlace es el mismo… ella logra zafarse y él no puede más. Comienza a besar su cuello, la muerde suavemente, y la lleva al suelo lentamente.

Allí todo es distinto… Él está encima de su cuerpo. Lee en sus ojos lo que quiere, calor, respiraciones agitadas que aceleran las cosas…

House lleva sus dos manos a las caderas de ella. Logra anclar contra el piso su cintura sintiéndola revolverse bajo él. No puede demorar más y aprovecha que está a su merced para entrar en ella fuertemente y de una sola vez, logrando que ambos gimieran al unísono. Ella había aproximado un poco más sus piernas, provocando que al empujar en ella, las sensaciones fueran demasiado hasta para él. La fricción contra el interior de sus muslos era tan excitante, que pensó de nuevo que no podía más. Sin embargo la necesitaba al completo, y no pudo controlarse… la embistió por segunda vez y tuvo que detenerse unos segundos si no quería que todo se precipitase…

Ella se aprieta contra él… siente como se mueve en su interior y se estremece. Él es consciente, y mueve sus manos a través de su piel para impedirla olvidar qué ocurre. Acaricia sus pechos con las manos, y ella trata de arquear su cuerpo inútilmente en un vano intento de amortiguar la excitación que la invade y la impide controlar sus propias reacciones. Empieza a gemir de manera descontrolada, y al escucharla, él queda al borde del punto cumbre. Le da igual. No va a parar… Quiere obsesionarla, que se retuerza entre sus brazos, que el placer la ciegue, que pierda el control… que experimente lo mismo que él ha experimentado incluso en sueños…

Cameron intenta devolver el gesto. Sus labios rozan los de él en cada empuje… y entrelaza sus piernas en la cintura de él a la vez que él entra en ella… el contacto es máximo y House espira de manera sonora mientras la besa.

Una de sus manos desciende por su abdomen y se aventura más abajo. Ella en un acto de lucidez le agarra la muñeca y le frena… No soporta el torrente de sensaciones, necesita un momento para recuperarse… pero no lo obtiene. Se centre en lo que se centre, siempre encuentra sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo. Él sonríe al percibir cómo ella pierde el norte cuando la toca, y de nuevo besa su cuello consiguiendo que sin quererlo ella le suelte mientras vuelve a dejar escapar otro suave gemido. Su mano baja… Ella aprieta las palmas de sus propias manos contra el suelo… tanto que casi duelen… se siente venir.

House se balancea de forma acelerada y profunda, cada vez con menos precisión… Él mismo ya no puede controlar los sonidos que emite su garganta, pero es evidente que son producto del placer.

Nota como ella se tensa, como se muerde el labio inferior, y su nombre se escucha varias veces en la casa… Su voz pronuncia el de ella sin darse cuenta. Llegan al clímax casi a la vez y él se derrumba sobre ella tratando aún de recuperar la cordura.

-----------------

Despertó envuelto en sudor y entre un montón de sábanas revueltas. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y la sexta noche consecutiva que tenía que levantarse para darse una ducha de agua fría. Estaba que se subía por las paredes. Siempre el mismo sueño… siempre ella en medio de todo.

Intentó olvidarse del tema, como había hecho cada uno de los días anteriores, y centrarse en dormir. Después de más o menos una hora y media dando vueltas lo logró.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a trabajar, eras ya las diez. Se llevó la correspondiente bronca de Cuddy por llegar tarde, y se fue a su despacho. No estaba interesado en verla, por lo menos no mientras su mente siguiera tan obsesionada… Sin embargo necesitaba conocer los resultados de unas pruebas para comprobar si sus sospechas sobre la enfermedad del último paciente eran las correctas.

- Ni te molestes… tenías razón… ya le hemos puesto el tratamiento al señor Torker –dijo ella omitiendo el saludo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había acercado poco a poco hasta ella, que había quedado tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en su microscopio y fue entonces cuando su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada… Recordó el sueño, ese sueño que le había perseguido las últimas noches… Empezó a hablar con la esperanza de centrarse en otra cosa.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, la prueba da positivo…

Imaginaba sus manos en su piel, su cuerpo temblando en sus brazos, la cercanía…

- … y si descartamos la otra enfermedad porque los síntomas no se corresponden…

Ella se había girado, y ahora sólo podía centrarse en los movimientos de sus labios al hablar, sensuales… tan sugerentes… provocativos…

- … está claro que sólo puede ser…

Aprovechándose de que la mesa estaba detrás, la sujetó por la cintura y la besó. Sus labios chocan con los suyos más rápido, profundizando más, exigiendo todo tanto si ella está de acuerdo como si no. Su mano viaja debajo de su blusa, y las yemas de sus dedos acarician su espalda.

La siente corresponder al beso, poner una mano en su cuello y revolver su pelo. La atrae hacia él hasta tal punto que no puede racionalizar nada. La situación se les va de las manos…

Su móvil suena… y le agradece aún no sabe muy bien a quién, que así haya sido. Es consciente de que él solo no hubiese sabido cómo parar aquello. La suelta, y mientras sale de allí contesta.

-----------------

Ella está en su casa. No sabe dar una explicación a lo sucedido. Ha quedado para cenar con un par de amigas a las que hacía mucho no veía. Se prepara para salir. Se viste más o menos cómo de costumbre, aunque con alguna peculiaridad.

Sale, pero de camino no puede evitar parar en su apartamento. Necesita una respuesta. Llama a la puerta y espera.

-----------------

Ha escuchado los nudillos de alguien golpeando la madera. Se acerca despacio y abre.

Observa a Cameron quieta, con una blusa blanca y una falda vaquera más corta de lo normal. Una sola pregunta sale de sus labios:

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo de esta mañana?

Él está quieto, y ella se aproxima un par de pasos y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Y justo en ese instante, él piensa que a veces la vida enlaza las cosas de una manera un tanto peculiar.

FIN 


End file.
